warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Stanley Uris
Stanley Uris is a member of the Losers Club in the 2017 film, IT. Background Personality Stan isn’t as brave as the rest of the Losers, owing to the fact that he is always unnerved by the Flute Lady painting in his father’s office at the church. He is always shown to be timid and tense. This is especially apparent when it comes to dealing with Pennywise, because he fears the creature more than the others do. In the second film, while the others almost completely forget about It when they grow up and find jobs in different places, Stan, still haunted by the events of that summer, doesn’t forget about Pennywise that easily because of his fear, and it is his fear that causes him to commit suicide, because he knows that he would just make them all easier prey for It, and that his friends will have a better chance without him. Physical Appearance In the novel, Stanley is described as fastidious, wears formal clothes and has black hair. In the 1990 mini-series, his appearence is the same as the novel. In the film adaption, he has curly brown hair and still has the fastidious mannerisms the original Stanley Uris has. Description 1958 Stan was one of the only Jewish kids in the school, something which resulted in severe torment from Henry Bowers and the other bullies. Not only do the bullies berate Stan about his religion, but Richie constantly jokes and makes fun about it as well. Stan was a very methodical and mature child, particular about always keeping clean and (in the 2017 Film) suffers from OCD. He is also the most skeptical and fearful of It, not being able to accept the happenings around him at first and terrified to believe that It is real. He has a very set way of approaching life, so the appearance of It in his life turns everything around and confuses and terrifies him. In the book, he is shown as having a strange sense of humor, telling jokes that the losers don’t understand, because he is an intellectual. Stan's favorite hobby is bird watching. He can often be seen with his bird book (something that is later used to fight against It). As a child, he was good friends with Bill Denbrough, Ben Hanscom, Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak, Mike Hanlon and Beverly Marsh. He was said to “chum with” Bill, Richie and Eddie on occasion, but he first joined the Losers' Club at the same time Richie did, helping Bill, Eddie, and Ben build the dam in the Barrens. Family Life In the novel, Stan's family is Jewish but they do not follow the practice very strictly (Stan did not even know what it meant to be kosher). However, in the 2017 film his father is a Rabbi. He appears to have a close relationship with his parents, although they seem to put a lot of pressure on him. Bill and Eddie state that it is typical for Jews to "have big noses and a lot of money", but that Stan "had a normal nose and never seemed to have enough money." Encounter with It Stan is reluctant to tell the others about his encounter with It until later, when he is helping Beverly wash the blood-stained rags from her own encounter with It at the laundromat. Like Richie, he believed that his encounter had been a dream at first. He even told the Losers that he attempted to convince himself what he had seen had been an epileptic fit of some sort, as it was easier to come to terms with than the reality of what he had seen. The appearance of It for Stan happens one day when he is bird watching in the park where the Standpipe was. When he looked at the Standpipe, he said that to him it had appeared to be floating. He then heard the door of the Standpipe open, and, curious as to how it could have opened on its own, he decided to venture and take a look. As he ascended the stairs into the Standpipe, he heard footsteps and then saw shadows above him. The door behind him slammed shut. A voice began to call to him, claiming that they were "the dead ones", as he later found out meant the children that had drowned in the Standpipe. Reaching for his bird book, he began to chant as many names of birds has he could remember, which resulted in the door opening as he chanted more, finally allowing him to go back out into the park. However, when he turned his back, he saw a hand devoid of fingerprints, beckoning for him to come to them. Stan also has intense difficulty accepted the reality of It targeting the Losers when Mike brings his father's photo album of pictures of Derry throughout history. As the group looked through the pictures, the images inside came alive as they did when Bill and Richie had looked through Georgie's photo album, and Pennywise began to try to harass them. After the book was closed, Stan was unable to deal with what he had just seen. He repeatedly began saying "no" and denying what he had seen, until Bill told him that they had all seen it. Stan says, however, that he did not want to see it. The Blood Oath While in the sewers, Stan was the most uncomfortable and terrified. He said that he could, in fact, deal with the fear he was experiencing. What he could not deal with was being dirty and not knowing where he was. After the kids escape the sewers after defeating It for the first time, Stan leaves the group momentarily to retrieve a discarded Coca Cola bottle. He breaks it on a nearby rock, and uses a shard of the glass to cut the palms of all the Losers. Stan makes a joke about cutting his wrists instead of his palm (a foreshadowing to his death as an adult), and Bill even considered trying to stop him as he was unsure whether Stan was joking or not. After all of the Losers' palms have been cut, they hold hands in a circle and make a pact that if It ever came back, they would all return to Derry to fight it once more and defeat it once and for all. In the 2017 film adaptation Bill Denbrough is the loser to initiate the blood oath and cut the rest of the group's hand, which seems to make more sense as throughout the adaptation he is shown to be the strongest and have the most motive for killing IT. 1985 As an adult, Stan is in a happy marriage with his beautiful and loving wife Patricia. Stan has an extremely successful job as an accountant in Atlanta, Georgia and it is noted that Patricia is very proud of their large house. He also was a Woody Allen fan. Patricia and Stan had been trying to have children for a long time, but to no avail. They went to many doctors to check if they had any problems or diseases, but it showed that they were both perfectly normal. When Mike calls Stan to tell him that It had returned to Derry and that they would all have to come back to fight it, Stan cannot comprehend this at first. His memories rush back almost right away, unlike the others, Stan is filled with the same intense fear he battled as a child. After the phone call, he tells his wife that he is going to take a bath. His wife, Patty, finds this strange, therefore going to check on him. There, she sees that he cut his wrists in shape of 'T'. With his own blood, he writes the word 'IT' on the bathroom wall. Development Characterization History Appearances It (2017 film) In the summer of 1989, Bill enlists Stan, Richie, and Eddie to help him search for his brother, Georgie; even though they know Georgie is dead, they pretend to go with Bill's beliefs. Prior to going to the Barrens, Stan is at the church practicing for his bar mitzvah, but his speech is a little off due to not reading the book thoroughly. His father, somewhat disappointed, instructs him to take the book back to his office. In his father's office, Stan straightens a painting of a creepy-looking lady with a flute before putting the book on the shelf. The painting then falls off the wall, startling Stan, who puts it back in place, but sees the portrait is empty. He then hears a door opening as flute music plays, before hearing a clattering sound behind him; he turns around to see the flute lady emerge from the darkness and grin menacingly at him with a mouth full of sharp teeth. Horrified, Stan screams and runs out of the office. Ben Hanscom sees him, Eddie, Richie, and Bill going past the library on their bikes a little later. At the sewer entrance, Stan, like Eddie, is unwilling to go in. Suddenly, Ben, injured during a confrontation with Henry Bowers, turns up, and they take him into town to get some things for his injuries, with a little help from Beverly, whom Bill invites to go swimming with them the next day. While swimming, Stan comes into contact with a turtle that was just swimming in their vicinity. When Beverly summons Bill, Stan, Ben, Richie, and Eddie to her apartment after blood shot out of her bathroom sink the other night, Richie is left to keep watch should Beverly's father return, while Bill, Ben, Eddie, and Stan follow Beverly into her apartment, and the five clean the bathroom. Afterwards, the six rescue Mike Hanlon from Henry Bowers. On the fourth of July, the seven talk about how kids disappearing seems to be all too common; Ben reveals that he went over everything he knows about Derry, and discovered that all the major casualty events strangely occur every twenty-seven years. At the park, they discuss things that they're scared of. Going to Bill's house, they pinpoint the locations of Pennywise's attacks, revealing that they are connected by the sewers, which all meet up at the Well House on 29 Neibolt Street. Going to the Well House, Bill, Eddie, and Richie enter the house, while Stan, Beverly, Mike, and Ben wait outside. However, the three are separated and assaulted by Pennywise, though the others come to their rescue. Bringing Eddie home, where his mother blames them for his broken arm and refuses to listen to their explanations, Stan, Ben, Richie, and Mike are unwilling to deal with Pennywise again after almost getting killed, and defect from the group. However, when Pennywise takes Beverly hostage in August, Stan reunites with the others to help her. At the Well House, Stan is hesitant to go in, until Bill explains that they need to go in together as a group, because, like Beverly said, if they split up, then they're more vulnerable; he reluctantly follows the group. Following a confrontation with a deranged Henry Bowers, who secretly watched them entering the house, Stan is separated from the others and attacked by the flute lady, who attempts to eat his face off, but is saved by the others turning up. As they try to calm Stan down, Bill glimpses Georgie and pursues him. Stan and the others follow Bill's trail to Pennywise's Lair, where they find Beverly, as well as all the kids Pennywise kidnapped over the years. After bringing Beverly back to her senses, the six catch up with Bill, only to be confronted by Pennywise, who posed as Georgie to lure Bill, and the rest of them, into a trap. The seven conquer their fears and fight against Pennywise, sending him into early hibernation. In September, after Beverly tells them about her insight where she saw them fighting Pennywise as adults, Bill has the others make a blood oath, promising that if, in twenty-seven years, Pennywise comes back, then they will return to kill him for good, by cutting the palm of his hand, and doing the same with Richie, Eddie, Mike, Stan, Ben, and Beverly. After making the oath, Stan jokingly says to Bill "I hate you.", then laughs, causing Ben, Eddie, Richie, and the others to laugh, and then bids them farewell. It: Chapter Two After the events of that summer, Stan becomes a partner for an accounting firm in Atlanta, Georgia, though he is still haunted by the events of the summer of 1989. When he gets a phone call from Mike Hanlon, he expresses surprise to be hearing from his old friend again. When Mike tells him that it’s been 27 years, Stan immediately realizes the reason why Mike is calling: It has returned. Shortly afterwards, as he lays in the bathtub, he remembers that he swore to reunite with his friends and vanquish Pennywise, but knows that he lacks the courage to do so. He proceeds to cut his wrists, thus killing himself. As the remaining members of the group, Bill, Beverly, Eddie, Ben, Richie, and Mike, are having dinner at a Chinese restaurant, they notice that Stan hasn’t turned up yet, and Richie jokingly says there’s no way he’s going to come. Their fortune cookies produce notes that spell out the words “Could”, “Guess”, “It”, “Not”, “Cut”, with Beverly providing a sixth note with Stan’s name on it. Leaving the restaurant, Beverly calls Stan’s wife, Patty Blum, who tells her that her husband committed suicide and tells the others that she’s been envisioning their deaths if they fail ever since Pennywise entranced her with his deadlights, and Mike explains that the deadlights are like a virus, and they were all affected by them, with Mike and Richie pointing out that they got to Stan first because he was the weakest member of the group. For the majority of the film, Stan is only seen in flashbacks as his younger self. At the end of the film, after Pennywise is finally exterminated, at the cost of Eddie’s life, Mike reveals Stan actually wrote letters to each of them before committing suicide, explaining that he was too scared to deal with It again, and thought they would have a better chance without him, and he just wants them to remember all the good times they had together as kids, because they will always be friends. Differences from the source material Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:American characters Category:Stephen King's It Category:Stephen King's It characters Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Live-action characters Category:New Line Cinema characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Lorimar characters Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Protagonists